Blood and Werewolf
by BFHwantsblood
Summary: Muzaka and Frankenstein get to know each other a little better. Muzaka/Frankenstein Warning this is more porn than story.


My battle with Ragar had gone well. My time using the Dark Spear had increased again and I had gotten more data and new fighting strategies. The lingering pain from the Dark Spear was still kept at bay by the adrenaline from the training match which always put me in a good mood and today was no exception even with the werewolf I knew would still be hanging around my Master.

I wasn't far of the mansion now as Master's aura had started feed into my senses. That only served to relax me further until the being moving towards me registered. What did that mutt want?

Muzaka stopped a few feet from me in a relaxed stance that said he didn't plan on challenging me just yet.  
"Back just in time to say bye"  
"So did the princess chase you off again"

The lord had a habit of sending her over whenever he thought Muzaka should be moving on. Muzaka tilted his head to look back in the direction of the mansion giving me a clear view of neck.  
"Yes and as much as I love how loud Raizel can be. Having other Nobles around is going to get annoying"

It was then that the slightest of burns at the back of my throat made itself know. when i thought about It, it had been around a year since I had consumed anything but a sip of animal blood. It wasn't that I needed to drink blood it was just another part I had modified on myself encase there was ever a shortage of food. There burn never got worse than this but it would still be enough to distract me from my lab work.

I made myself look away from his neck and let them drift down taking note of the scars that covered the werewolf's chest. It was unusual to see scars on being of such power even I didn't have any scars. What would they feel like I wonder?

"What would you say to having bloody sex with me"  
The words left my lips before I could really think about it. It must be from the high I was still on.

His head whipped back around and his eyes locked on me. There was shock in those eyes for a few heartbeats before they narrowed and shifted to a predatory gaze that said bring it on.

We both moved bodies colliding as our lips locked together. The kiss was vicious with a lot of teeth and I could already taste our mingling blood as our lips were nicked. I couldn't help but moan as his tongue mingled with mine spreading the taste around.

Muzaka was quick to take control by pushing me back against a tree. He pinned me there with his body as his hands came to either side of me, I heard his claws dig in braking wood but all that did was turn me on more.

A growl of approval left me at his actions and my hands came up to grab his hair twisting his head to the side breaking the kiss. My mouth latched onto his throat and warm blood ran across my tongue as teeth broke through his skin. A moan left me as I pulled back enough to feel the skin heal beneath my tough that was lapping up all trace of his delicious tasting blood.

His grow came out low and sent a hot spite of pleasure through me as his hand slammed into my chest forcing me back when I would have followed.  
I licked my lips before I purred out.  
"God, I'd forgotten how good werewolf blood taste"  
I saw his amusement as well as the lust in those eyes.  
"I'll take that as a complement"

He better as right now he was denying me of that pleasure. I let power flow through me as I switch our spots slamming him into the tree. His eyes widened and I knew he could hear the wood burning away under my clawed hands.

"I hope you don't mind it a little rough"

He let out a growl of challenge.  
"Bring it on"  
When he lunged I twisted to the left and turned with him slamming him to the ground and quickly moving his hands above his head. Dark Spear spikes found there place, pining him down on the ground.

His look was filled with pain and lust as I sat up.  
I sent him an apologetic smile as I turned my eyes from his to greet our hidden guest.

"Princess if you aren't needing anything and not going to be joining in, then please go away. As you can see we are busy"

I smirked down at the pinned werewolf as her aura moved away.  
"Now that that is dealt with, I find we have way too many clothes"  
Using a little power I shredded my jacket and top. They were already way beyond help.

Standing up I moved back, pushing the dark spear back down. Those pale eyes watched me as I kicked off my shoes and made quick work of slipping out of the rest of my clothes.

My already hard cock gave a twitch as I watch him lick his bottom lip.  
"I can give you another three second and them I am just going to shred your clothes"  
A growl left him and the next thing I knew was the impact of the ground on my back and a naked werewolf lord on top of me.

"You know humans really shouldn't mess with wolves"  
He lent down and I couldn't help but gasp as his lips locked on my neck. Each suck sent tingles of pleasure down me. My hands came to claw at his back and I moaned out at not having to hold back. The small mark my blunt human finger nails left would be healed in seconds no matter the strength I applied.

He growled into my neck and I couldn't help but move my head to the side to give him more access. His teeth bit down pulling a whimper from me.

This felt so good but I needed more. I wanted more of his blood, more of his touch. I shifted my weight to flip us but he compensated and pushed me harder into the ground.  
"Stop being so impatient, I will give you what you need when I am ready"

I let out a grown which was smothered by his lips one mine. I let him dominate the kiss, let him map out my mouth with his tongue and the when I sucked on his tongue I bit down hard enough to make him bleed. He didn't pull back, if anything he kissed me harder. And it felt like he was some how pushing my whole body harder into the ground.

The feeling of being so heavily dominated made my cock throb, reminding me that it wasn't just blood I was after. Muzaka's cock was hard and pressing against me, just centimeters from my own. If I could move even the slighted bit I would have been bucking up and showing him what I wanted.

"Muzaka, get on with it already"  
He gave me no reply other than breaking the kiss and moving back to my throat. His tongue and lips felt hot on my skin as he sucked and nipped. I twitched in his iron grasp but that was the best I could do.

Finally his mouth closed over my weeping cock and I let a cry. God how long has it been since I have felt anyone touch me there. His mouth slid down taking more of me in and it was all become too much and not enough.

His fingers slide into my panting mouth and I was to out of it to even know when he had let go of my arm. I sucked covering them and letting my tongue move around them.

I whimpered when he took them back but a hard suck had me throwing my head back. God his mouth felt so good.

His finger circled my whole making me shudder and try to buck onto it. He pulled his mouth from my cock.  
"Easy now, I don't care how well you heal. I don't want to hurt you"  
"Well hurry up then, before I takeover and…"  
My thoughts left me as he took my cock in all at once at the same time as his finger slipped in.

I bit my lip needing something to keep me grounded. I hadn't realized I had closed my eyes till I felt something placed against my lips. I opened them to see his wrist placed against my lips in clear invitation.

I bit down and as his taste filled my mouth I lost track of time. My body was trembling in pleasure and even though I knew Muzaka had stopped sucking me so he could watch I didn't care.

It was so bliss full and I still needed more.

I let out a groan of disappointment as his wrist left me.  
"You look so hot like this. Your eyes are blow so wide I can barely see the blue. The hunger so focused on me"

It took me a moment to register his words and the fact that his fingers had left me. It was then that I also felt the cooling liquid on my stomach from my own cum. Not that I had even know when I had nor did I care right now.

I gave a nod to let him know I was ready and that was all it took to feel him stretch me. My arms moved to pull him closer, needing to feel him against me as well as in me.

His lips met mine once more but this time I didn't need to bit him. This time it was all about wanting more of this, more of this pleasure racing through my veins.

He stopped when he bottomed out and panted against me waiting for me to adjust.  
"Move" I growled and this time he showed no hesitation in complying.

Pleasure shot through me as he moved so fast and hard, in a way that only a non human could. My nails dug into his back pulling him against me needing more. My eyes went white as he hit that stop forcing a scream from me.

His name on my lips and I knew I wasn't going to last. It only took his hand closing around my cock and jerking it for me to be seeing white as my orgasm hit me. I felt his too as I tightened around him. He collapsed beside me and pulled me to him wrapping me in his embrace.

I must have dosed for a bit as the air was colder when I came to. Muzaka was watching me with unsure gaze.

"I think the princess is gone back to the lord if you wish to come back and see Master after we clean up"  
"Always the smart one"

Rolling out of his grasp I stood.  
"Come this way I keep supplies need the river"  
"Are you inviting me for another round"  
I sent him a smirk as an answer before bolting for the river.

* * *

Notes:  
Please let me know what you think. Would you like another one and if yes, would you like it still in Frankenstein's POV or Muzaka's POV.


End file.
